Heart's Rhapsody
by forneverinEden
Summary: It's the last year at Hogwarts. A new girl arrives trying to hide her secret while Remus tries to escape his secret. James tries desperately to let Lily go while Sirius tries to figure out if love is worth possibly losing everything.


Okay so some might know that I have another story going called Sirius Rules. I'm still working on it. But I felt like posting this story in the meantime. So sorry for the wait on the other story.

**Title:**

Heart's Rhapsody

**Pairing:**

Multiple…

**Era:**

Marauders mostly Remus's POV although occasionally it will change.

**Rating:**

PG-13

**Summary:**

It's the last year at Hogwarts and love is somewhat in the air. A new girl arrives trying to hide her secret while Remus tries to escape his secret. James tries desperately to let Lily go while Sirius tries to figure out if love is worth possibly losing everything. Their final year is about to get complicated.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own the song titles or the Harry Potter series. The story is mine.

Remus's P.O.V.

**Prologue**

My name Remus such an ironic name. In Greek mythology Remus was one of the twins to be raised by a she-wolf.

After _it _happened, I secretly wondered if I had a twin out there who could understand what I was going through. Maybe his name was Romulus. Then I would have someone who could accept me and understand me; but such things are futile to wish upon.

When I was younger I used to think wishes could come true and that if I behaved then everything I wanted I would have. I guess maybe that's how I got into Jane Austen and fairy tales. Yes, I like Jane Austen and fairy tales. Even though the situation seemed dreary the outcome was amazingly wonderful.

I know it's pretty unusual when a male finds fairy tales interesting. I mean come on it's not a very masculine interest. It's not like weight lifting; or I guess pulling pranks; or chugging down butterbeer just because you can. But then again there have been many great male fairy tale writer: Aesop, the Brothers Grimm, Beedle…okay so that's all I have so far…Anyway, fairy tales interested me as a child. I always liked the happy ever after, the knowing that in the end everything was going to turn out to be okay. There is always a damsel in distress and a prince to save her. Everyone likes to think that life is predictable. Even the most daring person wants to know that when they go parasailing they are not going to die. It's a fact: people like happy endings.

I have no explanation on how Jane Austen is remotely masculine.

But, when I turned nine…I knew…I had to throw all that nonsense away. After all how can a werewolf have a happy ending? It's unheard of.

Chapter one: Give Me Novocain

"Hey Remus, wake up!" Someone shouted at me as I jump out of surprise. I rubbed my light brown eyes and took a good hard look at my surroundings. James Potter stood before me, with his messy black hair and hazel eyes. Girls drooled over him. Fact. This one time a girl fell asleep in the Gryffindor common room (FYI not the smartest place to fall asleep in especially with the Marauders wide awake), she started talking in her sleep about how she wanted to snog James. Then she started talking about how she wanted to "mess" up his hair. James had the biggest smirk ever. Lily Evans, his unofficial lover, glowered at him for the rest of the evening. She still won't talk about the night. That's James for you he has to prove to Lily that because _every_ girl wants him she should too.

"Whasmatter?" I asked groggily. It was clearly still dark out. Cleary. I tried to sit up in my sleeping bag, but fell back down attempting to go back to sleep. That's the thing about sleeping over at James's house: you never know when he's going to wake you up.

"I just found out that my cousin is coming over to stay." James said with the biggest smile. Obviously she was his favorite cousin; which obviously meant she was _not_ Bellatrix or Narscissa.

"Uh huh." I replied; I rested my head on my hand attempting to stay awake and interested. Last time I stayed over James woke me up at 5:45 to tell me that the morning glories were blooming. Just to let you know they were pretty. Oh, and in case you were wondering it was NOT worth being woken up for.

James started rambling on about his cousin. Blah blah blah. This was not worth being woken up for and this time it was 4. My eyelids started to droop and I started to drool. Wasn't that a masculine rhyme? No, wait it was a feminine rhyme. Drat. This was worse than the morning glories. I swear one of these days I will kill James. But there's something about James where you can't stay mad at him unless you're a Slytherin. Then they find every reason to hate, despise, and loathe James Potter.

"Why don't you wake up Sirius and tell him the good news?" I said yawning. I stretched and combed my fingers through my brown hair.

"I already told him. Sure he wasn't exactly thrilled to be woken up at 3. But he got over it. Pretty quickly if I might add." James said shrugging as if being woken up that early was as normal as the sun rising from the east.

"Right." I replied finally waking up. Thanks to James, my Circadian rhythm was off. "So why didn't you wake me up earlier? ."

"What? Never mind I tried to wake you up but you're one heavy sleeper I was about to set off sparks until my mum came in and told me to let you sleep." James replied.

"Oh. Yeah normal people don't like to sleep. But that's only normal people." I muttered as I stood up to go to the bathroom.

"Why be normal when you can be extraordinary?" I heard James say through the door.

Extraordinary. Why? What if all I want to be is ordinary? What's so great about being extraordinary? I mean technically I am extraordinary; I go beyond the realm of ordinary, excluding the fact that I am a wizard. Everybody wants to be extraordinary just as long as it's safe. To be extraordinarily smart was good; being extraordinarily talented at Quidditch was excellent; but being a werewolf was extraordinarily bad. I just wish that for once I could remember what it was like to _be_ ordinary.

After I freshened-up I went down stairs to meet everybody else. The smell of Mrs. Potter's cooking drifted through the house. I loved coming here. There were no judgments passed about my conditions like at my house. I knew my parents blamed themselves for the bite. Well it was my father who offended Fenrir Greyback. My parents were supportive of me they even talked to Dumbledore about allowing me attend Hogwarts. But a part of me felt like it was to erase part of the guilt that I unconsciously unleashed upon them. Like I was a walking monument of their carelessness.

Ever since the day I was bitten, it was never talked about ever again. It's almost taboo to talk about. In the woods, near my house, my father built a shack. It was a simple building: four walls, a roof, a door magically sealed, and perimeters magically undetectable. Whenever there was a full moon my father took me out there as if I was walking to an execution chamber. No words were passed, absolutely no howling, but what was worse was that he never looked at me. It was as if on this day I was no longer his son. I was no longer Remus John Lupin. I was simply the werewolf. And he was simply the man carrying the carcass and leading the beast to its prison.

The whole Potter family knew my secret. It's pretty hard to conceal four teenagers skipping dinner to "camp". Until my fifth year my parents wouldn't allow me to stay at the Potters'. It felt like they thought I was going to bite them or something. But anyway the Potters figured it out; my parents were shocked that I was careless enough to allow this to happen. Still the Potters treated me like an actual son. There were no secret discussions about my condition. They actually _asked _me how I felt the next day and if I needed anything. I'm not saying my parents were horrible; they were just not emotionally there for me like the Potters. All I really wanted from my folks was for them to accept me. This was not something I chose or can get rid of. It was a part of who I am. Yet, they couldn't see that.

"Morning Remus dear, would you like some eggs and bacon?" Mrs. Potter asked. She maybe a petite woman, but under no circumstance do you ever want to cross her. James has stockpiles of stories about that.

"Morning Mrs. Potter. Eggs and bacon sound wonderful. Don't bother cooking the bacon." I replied earning myself a chuckle. I sat down at the table across from Sirius who seemed to not have noticed me. That may have been because of the beautiful girl he was talking to. Can't be James's cousin. Simply because even Sirius knows the most important code among men: don't hit on your friends' relatives, especially their mothers.

If James made girls drool, Sirius made girls drown in their drool. I might be giving them too much credit, but it isn't far from the truth. As Sirius talked to this mystery girl his grey eyes shined with so much verve. I smiled at them. Sirius had the courage to go up and talk to a girl. Me, I refrained from that interaction as much as possible, simply because I'm scared. Not scared of talking to them, but getting too intimate and leading a life of twisted lies and corruption. Plus, I don't want to raise a pup.

"Hey, mum. Peter woke up when I mentioned food. He's getting ready." James said bouncy down the stairs and plopping down in the seat next to me.

"Okay. Jamie, dear, you know it wasn't necessary to wake the whole house." Mrs. Potter said passing plates out to everyone. I gladly took mine; I didn't realize how hungry I was.

"Aw was Jamie-kins so excited to see me?" piped Mystery Girl. Her eyes seemed familiar. They had the same lack of luster as mine as if she hid a tumultuous world behind them. I knew immediately upon looking into her brown eyes, she hid a secret. And in an instant the secret was buried deeper into her when she smiled.

"Oh! Hi, I'm Evangeline, but you can call me Eva. You must be Remus. James told me a lot about you. So did Sirius." Eva said looking at Sirius. I smiled.

"Hi."

Silence.

"So. Eva's going to go to Hogwarts with us." Sirius said.

She's going to go with us? Why is she starting so late?

"Where did you go before? You don't look like a first year." I asked.

"A school in the States." She replied.

The United States? James has family there?

"Yeah, Eva lived in New York." James said.

Now, why did she move all the way from New York to here?

"Why did you move?" I asked, "Not that I don't want you here." I quickly added.

Eva shifted in her seat a bit, and then quickly stood up.

"I'm going to bed. Night." She said smiling and walked away, but her eyes didn't.

At that moment, Peter Pettigrew bounced into the room. In some ways he resembled a mouse: always eager to eat. Compared to Sirius and James, Peter never got a girl. Then again he never really had hope. He had these watery eyes that could never really charm a person. When he sat down he smacked his lips with the anticipation of food. An annoying trait of his that a person can only hope to get accustomed to.

"Moony, why did you have to chase her away?" Sirius asked smirking.

"Because I just can't stand you with a girl." I said putting a fork full of eggs into my mouth. "Because I want you."

"Moony, are you jealous?" Peter asked naively.

"You know we're not supposed to use sarcasm around Peter." James grunted impatiently. Peter's cheek quickly flushed.

"Yeah, his brain can't interpret it." Sirius said.

"Yeah, well." James said running his hand through his already messy hair, "The little time you got to meet her what do you think?"

"She seems…nice." I replied thoughtfully.

"She is. She's funny too." Sirius said tipping his chair back. He had a habit of doing that when he thought about asking a girl out.

"Put the chair on the floor." James said rolling his eyes, "There's no way you're going out with her. She's my cousin. My favorite cousin and I don't have many of those. You are one Sirius."

"Thank you. But it's too early to decide whether or not I want to go out with her." Sirius said.

"I'll accept that. It means a lot coming from you."

Sirius took a bite out of his toast. "What's that supposed to mean?"


End file.
